Percy Jackson and Kickin'it crossover
by Booknerd22
Summary: Set after the 7 defeat Gaia. Annabeth becomes good friends with Kim. Very big percabeth surprise. At the moment it's Kim's pov but i might change it to annabeth's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world. This is my squeal to my Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles story. If you haven't read it, do that now and the read this. Enjoy.**

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking on my way to the dojo when I saw a girl. Normally that wouldn't do anything to alert me but the I saw two Black Dragon guys with her. I then saw one try to hit her. I got ready to attack when I saw her flip them both and walk away. I ran up to her. "I don't mean to impose but did you just take those two guys out? I'm Kim by the way," I said curiously.

" Um yeah. They weren't that hard. I'm Annabeth by the way," she said with a smile.

"You are amazing. How do you know karate?"

"Oh is that what I did? I've trained in so many different thing it's habit just to defend in what ever I'm being attacked with,"

"Wow, what else can you do?"

"Um. Karate, Ti Chi, Roman legionary, Greek soldier, many different wrestling styles, and pretty much anything else you can name,"

"Ever thought about training in Karate?"

"It sounds fun. Is there a place near by?"

"Yeah, it's called Bobbie Wasabi. I train there with 4 other guys,"

"Are the guys good at it?"

"1 of them is,"

"Cool, are you going there now? Can I come?"

"Sure," As we walked I found a bit about her. She seemed very nice, but a bit reserved. She had a strange humor, but I liked it. When we got to the dojo all the boys were already there. All of them were busy, but when Annabeth came in Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came over. Jack saw them and rolled his eyes. I let out a small laugh. He smiled and I smiled back. We then realized what we were doing we both stopped. The guys didn't noticed, but Annabeth gave me a smile. I pretended not to see. "Who's your friend Kim," Jerry asked not taking his eyes of off Annabeth.

"Better than you at karate," I said.

"Sure," He said sarcasticly. "I'm amazing," He said flexing his mussels. Jack and the other let out guys let out a huge laugh, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. You. Me. Spar. Now!" Annabeth said with a huge smile. I could tell that Jerry was scared. They got onto the mat. 2 seconds later Annabeth had him down on the ground. Jack and I couldn't stop laughing. Annabeth looked board. "Are all of them really that easy?" She asked sounding board.

"No Jack is the best. He's really good," I said with a proud smile. Annabeth looked at my face and laughed. I couldn't tell if she was laughing because she thought it was funny that Jack was the best, or that she could tell that I liked Jack. (WAIT! Did I just say that I liked Jack?!) Jack apparently took her laugh as a personal offense. "Okay if your so good why don't you prove it?" Jack asked defiantly. She smiled and moved to the mat. I took a bit longer than last time. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Some times she would even taunt him. You could see that some of her taunts made Jack angry. They had been going at each other for 10 minutes. I saw her lips move, but couldn't understand what she said. Apparently Jack did though. He just lunged straight at her. When he did that the expression on her face changed. She didn't look scared, but she looked hurt. I had a feeling that the look had noting to do with the worry of Jack attacking her. When he lunged she had him down in seconds. "Never let your enemy anger you, or even believe what they say. She said in a fierce whisper. She realest Jack and then went to sit down. I knew that Jack was okay so I went to sit next to her. "You were amazing," I whispered. I saw a hint of a sad smile. She then slowly got up and knelt down next to Jack. "Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. He sat up a nodded. She then leaned down and whispered something in his ear. It caused him to smile. She then got up and left the dojo. Nobody followed her at first. We were all too stunned to move. I then heard a scream. We all ran out. We soon heard a yell. We rounded a corner to see Annabeth and something that looked like a giant dog. She yelled and the charged at the dog. While she charged I saw that she held a dagger in her hand. She stabbed the dog and it turned into mist. She turned to see that. We were all shocked. I was finally the one who spoke. "Was that a hell-hound?" I asked, The only reason I knew that name was because my dad was a Greek professor. She nodded. "Are you a demigod?" She nodded again. I smiled at her. "Is your parent Athena?" This time she smiled and nodded. She than turned to the guys. "Do you believe all of this?" All of the guys nodded. She smiled and then did a very unexpected thing. She turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the dojo

We were all doing stretches when we heard the door open. We all looked to see Annabeth. "Am I still welcome. If not I'll leave now," She said not going past the door. Jerry quickly stood up. "Of course you welcome. I mean your even better than Jack!" Eddie and Milton nodded their agreement. "And you beat up that monster!" Eddie said in awe. She looked past them to Jack and me. We both also nodded. She smiled and came to sit down next to me. "How are you doing?" I asked her quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked trying to sound confused. Most people would of believed her, but I spent most of my life reading people.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but know that I'm here for you." She looked like she was going to say something, but her phone rang. "Hello?" she said quietly. "Oh hey Thalis...Thanks... Okay by

e," She said quickly hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh just my friend Thalia. She said that she would call me later." Annabeth didn't sound like she wanted to talk about. I was worried about her. We sat there for a minute then Annabeth's head snapped up. "Hey, I want to see you and Jack spar," She said quickly. I could tell that she was still thinking about the phone call. Worried about who she would hurt if we didn't do what she asked, I stood up and went over to the mat. I guessing that Jack had the same idea since he practically ran over to the mat. We spared for a long time. Eventually Jack got over me. "I win," He said while straddling my body. He had a huge grin on my face. Oh how I wanted to kiss that grin. I wished that we could stay that way forever, but Jack soon moved off. I looked over to Annabeth only to see tears coming down her face. "Annabeth! What's wrong?!" I asked running over to her. The guys stood there awkwardly. I waved them off and they all went into the locker room. "Oh, It's nothing. I'm sorry," she said between sobs. I sat down next to her. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Well seeing you and Jack fight reminded me so much of fighting with Percy. And since it's my birthday everyone has called me except for Percy."

"Is Percy your boyfriend?" She simply nodded. "So your dating a jerk." As soon as it was out of my mouth I regretted it. I saw a look of fury cross her face.

"Percy is the best person in the word. Don't you ever speak against him!"

"Sorry. So why are you worried."

"He left on a quest and hasn't contacted me in 4 mouths. Every time I try to contact him he never answers." I just stared. I couldn't believe that Annabeth had a boyfriend. "Come on let's spar." I said standing. I held out my hand and she took it. She smiled, grateful for the distraction. We spared for a while. She beat me every time. "Hey I need to go get something, I'll be right back," She smiled as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

I was glad that she didn't ask me where I was going. I wanted it to be a surprise. I headed straight for a toy store. I went right to the stuff animals. I remembered that Athena's symbol was an owl, and that Annabeth loved owls. I grabbed a little owl and then a birthday card. I singed the card and it and the owl into a gift bag. When I got back to the dojo I saw that the boys had finally come out of the locker room. I came in just in time to see Annabeth flip Eddie. She saw me and gave me a sad smile. I gave her a big happy one. She walked over to me. When she saw the bag she eyed me suspiciously. "It's your birthday present," I said holding out the bag with a big smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky that I'm to tired to complain." I gave a sweet smile. When she looked into the bag she got a huge smile. She brought out the little owl. It was gray and had a clip so you could put it on things like your bag or belt loop. She came over and gave me a hug. She than clipped it to her belt loop.

**Sorry that it's so short. The next chapter i think is going to be really good. Sorry it took so long to update. Life is really crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Finally it was the end of the day. It was just Jack, Annabeth and me. Annabeth was in the locker room, so it was just Jack and me. We were talking about school, when a boy walked into the dojo. Even though I love cough liked jack I had to admit that he was HOT. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled at me with a very dazzling smile. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack tense. "Hi, um I was told that I could find Annabeth Chase here?" He said, flashing his dazzling smile again.

"Why do you want to see her?" Jack asked a bit harshly. They boy never got to answer. I saw a blur running towards him. The next thing I saw was Annabeth tackling him in a hug. His smile grew even bigger. I soon smiled realizing that he must be Percy, her boyfriend. Jack still looked confused. Not wanting him to ask the awkward question I leaned over to him and whispered, "He's her boyfriend." Understanding crossed over his face. He than smiled. Annabeth then turned to me. "Kim did you do this?" She asked smiling. I shook my head. Percy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, returning her attention to him.

"Actually, I was transported here by our wonderful aunt," he said with a small smile.

"Aphrodite?" I asked. He looked up shocked. Annabeth laughed.

"I'll explain later seaweed brain," She said still laughing. "Hey Kim I'll see you later. Okay?" I nodded. She smiled and left, holding Percy's hands. I was still smiling after she left. I was just so glad to see her so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Percy was here! I kept looking at him to make sure that he was still there. Every time I did he would smile at me. "Where are we going?" I finally asked, noticing that we were in the middle of the woods.

"You'll see," He said with a big smile. I rolled my eyes. He always had some secret. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realized that we had stopped, until Percy put his hands over my eyes. "Percy what are you doing!" I asked with a smile.

"I told you. It's a surprise." I could tell that he was smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see a beautiful lake. "Percy! What did you do?!" I asked surprised.

"I didn't do anything. I found this earlier and wanted to show you." I smiled at him. "Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked quietly. I nodded. He smiled and took off his shirt. Wow, I would never get used to how amazing he was. I laughed at my expression and the grabbed my hand. He then pulled me into the lake. We stayed under for a few minutes, but I started to run out of breath. I tried to signal Percy, but all he did was put an air bubble around my mouth. I could breath, but couldn't talk. He kept pulling me deeper. We finally reached an underwater cave. Percy kept pulling into the cave. After a while he started to pull me up. I soon saw that this part of the cave was up so it looked like a little cave with a lake. When Percy pulled me up I saw a blanket and a picnic basket. "Percy did you do this?" I asked surprised. He smiled a nodded. He then dried me off. Dating a kid of Poseidon certainly had perks. We stayed there and talked about meaningless things and ate blue cookies. It just felt good to talk to him. I finally worked up the courage to ask him what I had been thinking since he came back. "Percy why did you go on the quest." The smile instantly slipped of his face.

"I can't tell you," he said quietly. I could feel anger welling up inside me.

"Why not!" I asked angrily I didn't want to be mad at him, but I couldn't help it.

"Annabeth, I want to, but if I do bad things could happen," he said quietly. I wanted to yell at him, but I saw the look on his face. He looked so desperate.

"Why? Percy I'm going to protect you. I promise nothing will happen to you," I said quietly. He shook his head. He looked like he wanted to tell me so bad, but was scared. "What did my mom do to you?" I asked quietly. I kept my eyes down, but heard him sigh. I looked up to find his eyes close to me. "Annabeth do you remember that your mom sent me on that quest?" He asked. I nodded. "Well... she didn't make me go on the quest. I asked to go. Please don't yell at me yet. I didn't want to leave you, but it was the only way that I could protect you. I went on this quest to gain your mothers blessing." He sounded scared.

"Why?" I asked now getting my voice back.

"So I could do this." He made me stand, and then got down on 1 knee. "Annabeth, I love you with all my heart, and I will always want to protect you. Will you marry me?" He asked. His voice, though slightly scared, was filled with passion. It was the same passion the I felt everyday that I thought about him, and the one that I was feeling right now. I couldn't help it, but I started to cry. Every feeling that I had ever held in concerning him just poured out.

**Shout out to Mee896. You have given me some great ideas for my story. Also apolgizing if I don't update. I'm going to D.C for a week!**


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled and pulled me into him. We stayed like that for a few minutes. After that he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm still waiting for my answer." I wiped my tears away and looked up into his face. I saw the boy that at first had annoyed me, the boy who not only saved the world, but had also saved me. Not just from other things, but also myself. He was the boy that I loved. He was Percy Jackson,my hero, my best friend and, most of all, the love of my life. I couldn't even say anything. I just nodded. He smiled and kissed me. It was the best kiss that we had ever had.

Line Break

"So why were you so scared to ask me. I mean it seemed more that just jitters?" I asked a bit later while fiddling with my ring. It was a turquoise gem shaped like a heart. He gave me a sad smile.

"So your mom said that she would give me her blessing, but I came back and she said that she was undecided."

"Wait, so you almost killed yourself for me?!" I asked ridiculously. He gave me his big smile and pulled me closer.

"Aw, you do care." I hit him across the chest. "Well she still hasn't given me her blessing, but I just had to ask. Since we're underwater she probably doesn't know that I asked you, so if you don't tell anyone well be fine until she gives me her blessing." On the inside I was fuming. I couldn't believe that my mom hadn't given Percy her blessing. I wanted to yell, but then I saw Percy's face. I could tell he didn't want me mad at my mom, and was trying to see if I was. I smiled at that seemed to make him relax. We stayed there for a few hours, but then I told that I had to go get ready for the Karate competition today. He smiled and told me that he would be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that my chapters are so short. I think that this story is going to be short, but the 3rd one will be really long. Enjoy**

It was girls only and I competing with Kim. I walked into the dojo to see Kim practicing. "Hey there you are. I was getting worried," she said with a big smile. I smiled back.

"Sorry that I'm late. I got busy," I said slightly blushing. Kim giggled and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell us what you were so busy doing?" Jerry asked. That made me blush more and and look down at my hand. Jerry also saw and laughed. That instantly wiped the blush off of my face. I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him so hard that all the air rushed out of his lungs. I smiled and walked away. "Come on Kim. We need to practice," I called over my shoulder.

"You guys don't need to practice. Your both amazing," Jack said smiling. I saw him looking mainly at Kim. I hid a smile, and Kim blushed. I than rolled my eyes. It was obvious that they both liked each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After the competition

"Whoo!" Jerry yelled at us. We were all cheering and smiling. Kim and I had one by a landslide. It really was easy. I was smiling and laughing with everyone else. The boys continued to lift Kim up on there shoulders. I smiled and my mind went back to my first kiss with Percy. I saw them hand Kim the trophy. She looked so happy. Jack had his arm around her waist for a few minutes, but then he realized what he was doing. I laughed. Kim still didn't realize that he liked her. "What are you laughing at?" asked a voice behind me, while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey," I said turning around in his arms. Percy smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks."

"You should be with your friends. You did help win that award."

"No this is Kim's moment. Believe me I have certainly have had my fair share." Percy laughed. I stole a glance at Kim and Jack. They were both smiling and laughing. I saw that Jack had put his arm back around Kim's waist. She was leaning into him a bit. She looked happier than I had ever seen her. I hoped that they would get together. "Do they remind you of some other couple?" Percy asked snapping me out of my daze. I smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get out of here," Percy said after a minute.

"Hold on. I'm going to talk to Kim." I said.

"You're getting more and more like Piper," he said with a smile. I playful pushed him and walked over to Kim. "Hey Kim, can I talk to you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I pulled her into the girls locker room. "Okay, I'm going to talk and I don't want you to interrupt me. Understand?" I asked. She nodded. "I know that you like jack and that he likes you. He is simply to scared to ask you. Believe me I know. You just need to tell him or you could lose him." Kim just stayed there shocked for a few minutes.

"How do you know all this?" She asked, her green eyes getting big. That was strange. Her eyes looked like Percy's. Stop it Annabeth, you see Percy everywhere.

"Well, I've seen a relationship just like yours and Jack's. I know that you should tell him because it will turn out to be something wonderful. It might even last forever." I said smiling too myself.

"That other relationship, could it happen to be you and Percy?" she asked a gin growing on her face. I nodded. "OMG! Annabeth did he propose!?" She asked excitedly. I stood there shocked for a minute. I then smiled and nodded. "Oh Annabeth, that's great," she said smiling. I felt myself blush. Kim laughed at that. "Well go and see Percy," She said pushing me out the door.

"Okay, just promise that you don't tell anyone about the proposal. There are still some details that we have to work out." Kim smiled a nodded as she kept pushing me towards Percy. I smiled to myself as I walked over to Percy. "So did you give her the Aphrodite talk?" He asked with a smile. I gently pushed him. "Come on. Lets go," I said while looking over at Kim and Jack. I smiled to myself when I saw Kim pull Jack over to the side. I hoped that she would ask him. Percy gave me a knowing smile. He than leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. I smiled and gently pushed him. "Come on let's go back to the lake." I smiled at Percy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me his huge smile and the pulled me away from everyone.

**End of number 2**

**Hope you all liked. I'm going to make a 3rd one, but I won't be able to update since I'll be gone.**


End file.
